1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of lilac shrub which is a member of the genus Syringa and the family Oleaceae. This new ornamental shrub herein after referred to as ‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ was discovered in 1985 by Jimmy Krsnak in a lilac planting in Mitchell, S. Dak. The planting which had been made many years previous was part of an old farmstead. Sheep had been allowed to graze in the area where the lilacs were planted. The lilacs were in very poor condition and were unrecognizable as to their true habit and size. However, growing among them were stems, which appeared to have partially yellow leaves. The stems were dug up and their root severed from the rest of the roots of an old lilac belived to be Syringa vulgaris. The parent of ‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ cannot now be verified. By the time the new plant was grown, propagated and found to maintain it's characteristics, the farmstead had been bulldozed out and the entire area developed into a new residential area. ‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ is believed to be a sport of Syringa vulgaris. 
2. Description of Relevant Prior Art
‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ will become a valuable member of the lilac family because of the variegation of its leaves and its growth habit. Traditionally, lilacs are best known for their fragrant spring flowers. The variegation in ‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ brings a second and even more striking aspect of color to the plant. Additionally, the smaller size and slower growth rate will allow the new plant to be used as a specimen plant. Original propagation of ‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ was made by layering. Asexual propagation has since been made via stem grafts onto Fraxinus pennsylvania root stock under the supervision of Norm Evers, Director of McCrory Gardens on the South Dakota State University Campus. An additional two generations of ‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ were asexually propagated by softwood cuttings by Jimmy Krsnak. In all cases the characteristics of the new plant remained stable. No attempts to sexually propagate ‘New Patriot Variegated-Lilac’ were made.